FACED
by OnceInABlueMoon3452
Summary: America's gone missing and the world is baffled as to why. Unsure of what could have happened the FCE of FACE go looking for their displaced A. After a visit with the U.S's President thing spiral out of control faster than anyone could imagine. Alfred is hiding a secret and as most people know... secrets can get you killed or they can set you free. (UP FOR ADOPTION PM For Details)
1. Missing

**Weeeell here I am again with a new story for a new fandom.**

 **This is my first Hetalia story so please don't be overall critical.**

 **I don't own anything... sadly...**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **Title: Better Left Polaroid (for lack of a better name)**

 **By: OnceInABlueMoon3452**

 **Chapter: 1**

* * *

It was a regular G8 meeting along with Canada in attendance - not that he was noticed by anyone except France or England. Germany held his head in his hands, wondering how the world had been allowed to fall so low. Even with only eight people in the room, it felt like a regular world meeting; England and France about a conflict long forgotten and trying their best to strangle each other, and China was muttering about Westerners while trying discreetly to edge away from Russia, who was demanding everyone become one with him. Italy was jumping around the room, spouting off about pasta and waving his white flag when Russia decided to look his way.

Japan, Germany noted, was sitting quietly near the door - that in itself wasn't strange, but the japanese nation glancing at the door every few minutes? Now _that_ was strange - it also seemed that America wasn't present; however, he couldn't bring himself to care. No America = less noise.

A sudden sharp rapping from the door caused the nations to untangle themselves and sit down - an attempt to look dignified. The door slid open slowly on well oiled hinges, revealing a messenger from the U.S.

"Well," England sighed, realizing Alfred wasn't there for the first time, "where did he get off to this time?" Instead of answering, the man walked up to Matthew, handed him a letter, and departed from the room.

England and France came to stand behind the Canadian as he broke open the seal, letting the letter fall into his lap. Canada held it out so the others could see. It may not be seen be outward appearance, but they were a family - dysfunctional, yet still a family. Though, to be a proper and good family, don't most of them have to be slightly dysfunctional in some way?

The others in the room opted to give the three some privacy, as it had something to do with Alfred; it became increasingly difficult when England and France's faces lost almost all color and Canada threw the paper on the table as if it had burned him. The letter was now out in the open for the rest of the room to see.

 **Dear Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefoy, and Matthew Williams,**

 **We regret to inform you that we have seemingly lost the personification of The United States of America - otherwise known as Alfred F. Jones.**

 **We did not think much of his strange behavior up until the following day he vanished. We regret not informing you sooner as we wanted to keep this a national affair. If you receive any word from America, please contact us immediately and if unable to, please contact at a later date.**

 **-The President of the United States***

The Nations in the room were somewhat disturbed that the government - that kept tabs on almost everyone - had lost their personification. By this time England had gone from a pale white to a fiery red - looking as if he were going to blow his top.

"Who do they bloody think they are?! When something happens I expect to know what's going on, you don't tell me days later that our youngest family member is missing!" The Personifications in the room all backed up a few steps giving, the brit room to pace as he ranted violently.

France, surprisingly, didn't try to calm England down and looked as if he were going to do some ranting of his own. Matthew however, decided to see if he could reach his brother instead - opting to panic at a later date or not at all.

A finger in one ear to block out the noise and the phone pressed to the other, he waited, tense.

' _Alfred F. Jones here-'_ Canada let out a sigh of relief when he heard his brother's voice over the phone, "Alf-"

' _I'm unable to heroically take your call now. Please leave leave your name and number and I'll save your day~'_ Matthew's stomach dropped as he listened to the deceiving voicemail.

Canada shook his head in answer to the two ex-colonizers questioning looks.

 _Now_ was the time to pan-

"I believe that this meeting should be postponed until further notice," Germany butted in before anyone could panic, "England, France, Canada - am I correct in assuming you will be taking on the task of finding Amerika?"

The 3 nations nodded, and before long, they were the only Nations left on the Meeting room.

"Well, what do we do now, eh?'

"The letter mentioned petit Amérique acting strangely, non?"

"I think we should pay the President a visit, hmm," England finished, already ahead of the other twp. He had pulled out his phone and began making several phone calls.

Inform the Queen of where he was going? Check.

Inform Parliament and give an estimation of how long he would be gone? Check.

Call for his private jet to be fueled and ready within the hour? Check.

Call the Hotel they were saying at? (The meeting was being held in Italy). Check.

England glanced up after finishing his own calls to see the others finishing chats with various people about the same thing.

"I got a hold of Al's President and he agreed to meet with us tomorrow night at 8:00," Canada said. "He was quite surprised when I told him we were going to search for America. He seemed to have only expected us phone if we had information on Alfred." France frowned at that and put a hand on England's shoulder, consulting - it always amazed them how narrow-minded humans could be when it came to associating Nations with feelings.

"The good news is…" Canada perked up slightly, "he gave us permission to have free reign of the country and all expenses will be paid since we volunteered to look for Al."

England only nodded as he dragged the French and Canadian men out of the room to the hotel they were staying at. It wasn't long to get all their belonging packed - double checking to make sure everything was accounted for and signed out in the lobby.

The ride to the airport was fairly silent, and there was no big hassle in boarding the jet and the trio resigned themselves to 12 long hours of silence and speculation of what had happened to Alfred.

 **NOTES:**

 *** I didn't sign any presidents name because I thought it better not to; however, if you think it would be better changed please let me know.**

 **I'm also wondering if I should continue this... This came about because I honestly couldn't get the idea out of my head and I had to write it down somewhere. When I finished I thought 'hey this is OK lets post it!'**

 **Please comment and tell me what you think and if I should continue or if this story is a lost cause.**

 **-OnceInABlueMoon**


	2. Mysterious Findings

**I'm back again with another chapter YA! Thank you to all the people who have fallowed or Favorited my story and thank you to Fuyu Dragneel and Silver Ocean Jackson for being my first 2 reviews.**

 **I Do not own anything sadly... :(**

 **Note: I changed the name of the story because I feel it better suits my story line.**

 **Chapter 2**

It was 3 in the morning when the countries staggered off the plane - Canada was the only one coherent enough to hail a taxi to drive them all to Al's place. In retrospect, it may have been better to wait.

Reaching the house, Canada paid the driver and told him to keep the change. He ignored the stuttering taxi driver and hauled France, England and the luggage on to the curb. The Cabbie drove off, eyes wide at the 50 dollars he was allowed to keep as so called 'change'. He was going to take more early morning shifts if the pay was at least like this half the time.

Canada unlocked the door with a spare key that Alfred always hid under the porch, a grim reminder that America refused to have a key made for his 3 family members. He let himself inside, 2 sleepy counties following behind into the dimly lit hallway. Leaving the door for England to close, Canada tripped and tripped again as he made his way to the family room, trying in vain to kick of his shoes before reaching a chair.

He was able to discard one, leaving the other halfway on - the extra effort wasn't worth it. France and England seemed to agree foregoing the attempt and both collapsed on the couch - opposite sides, mind you, even though they might as well have been dead from their lack of sleep.

* * *

It was 3 0'clock in the afternoon when Canada stirred awake in the land of the living from his jet lag induced slumber.

Stretching, he heaved himself of the couch, working a slight kink that had formed from the odd sleeping position. Glancing around at the empty house, he couldn't help but feel slightly miffed when he didn't hear Alfred's loud footsteps or his voice ringing through the halls boasting about his so-called heroic actions, causing the house to shake slightly.

Deciding that inspecting the house would be for a later activity, Canada quietly went to retrieve his suitcase before passing back through the family room and upstairs for a quick shower.

By the time he exited, he could hear water running through the pipes elsewhere, and walking downstairs, England was still dead to the world on the couch. That must mean France was in one of the other showers.

As if he sensed the Canadian come in, the brit woke up with a start before sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. Shifting into a standing position, he glanced at the Canada. Matthew pointed up stairs, indicating he should get a shower while the water was still hot before heading toward the kitchen.

Matthew walked into the kitchen and smiled. Despite what most nations thought, America was severe neat freak. It was almost comical the amount of detail he paid to cleanliness.

Canada also gave himself time to appreciate the room. It was always fun cooking at America's - he had almost everything you could think of in his fridge and cupboards - think up any dish and you could most likely make it. He had always wondered how it was possible, and suspected Tony or magic was involved in this little miracle.

Deciding that it didn't matter that it was 3:30 in the afternoon, Matthew (like the true Canadian he was) begin prepping the griddle and getting out the necessary ingredients for pancakes - excited at the prospect America kept a spare bottle of the canadian's favorite maple syrup just for this type of situation.

Twenty minutes later, France came down stairs and set to work making coffee. He was followed by England a few seconds later, who dug out a kettle and set off to prepare tea - that was something else Canada thought odd.

America hated tea with a burning passion and made his hatred clear when ever he could, yet he still kept the 'foul substance' in his house for Arthur.

They finished their tasks, the friendly silence somewhat dampened by the missing family member. They sat unwilling to address the problem - at any moment Alfred was going burst through the kitchen door and yell 'gotcha!'

He never came and England couldn't stand the silence anymore. "What should we do first?"

Canada answered, "We need to search the house and see if anything will give us a clue as to where he is going."

"Oui, that sounds like a good idea, maybe he left some clues."

England nodded agreeing with the idea, "We'll start with the down stairs and after visiting the president we can search the upstairs."

Cleaning up the kitchen didn't take long and they made sure to put everything back in its proper place. Assessing the kitchen took less than a mere moment, and nothing save a few small things were found. The only things that would be worth making note of was a few remote control cars hidden in the pantry and a nerf gun stashed under the sink.

Weird - but the nerf gun they could picture him stashing; however, the cars where a large stretch - hiding them only made it even more suspicious.

The trio then wandered into the garage and France, being the last one out, turned on the light. Scoping out the fairly big area was fairly easy.

His brother's truck was gone, leaving a cherry red convertible the only vehicle be stored. France went over to the car and Canada went to check out the tools off to the side.

England made his way over to a tall cabinet and tried to open it - when it refused to budge he gave a solid yank and almost lost his balance. He was surprised when it opted to be bigger than it looked. Closing his eyes in concentration ,Arthur sensed a faint enlargement charm over the object, as if it had been placed a long time ago.

"Over here!"

Canada and France came to see what England had found. Arthur explained the enlargement charm - he also mentioned the absence of the unicorn he had given. Despite the constant teasing and poking fun, Francis and Matthew did believe in magic and could see magical beings to some degree. However, America had never been someone to believe and seemed set in his ways of not believing.

"Why does he have all this stuff, eh?" Canada asked, somewhat perplexed by a kid bike, a few balls, a scooter, and a helmet that was way to small to possible fit Alfred.

"Onhonhonhonhon," France laughed suggestively, and England hit him over the head.

"No."

France gave England a look before swiftly exiting the garage and heading back toward the living room looking for more evidence.

The family room not much different from the kitchen - a close inspection only revealed a few forming dust bunnies under the couch and hidden under some boy scout magazines was a coloring book of Transformers.

* * *

(Meeting with the president)

"Thank you for meeting with us, Mr. President," Matthew said.

"The pleasure's mine - would you please have a seat?" A few chairs were gestured to and the Countries took a seat. "I assume you have questions?"

"Yes," Arthur said, getting straight to the point, "in the letter you mentioned that Alfred was acting strange… how?"

"Well, up until he disappeared, he was twitchy, overly cautious and growled at anyone if they looked at him wrong."

The family looked at each other. Something was up. Alfred's whole demeanor didn't change for nothing.

"Thank you, is there anything else you can tell us?" France implemented, hoping for more of a lead. He wanted to get back to the house as soon as possible, wanting to prove England wrong and prove his theory.

"Well, just earlier today we tracked his credit card checking into a hotel in Preston, Idaho, but are unable to confront him as he might disappear again." He looked disappointed in his lack of control over the situation.

He then straightened and looked each one of them in the eye. "Do you think you could possible go out there and find out what he's up to?"

The three nodded and departed soon after having gotten the information they had come for. The president promised to schedule a direct flight to Idaho tomorrow morning.

* * *

"Find anything in that room?" Canada called poking his head out between the door frame of Alfred bedroom.

"Non."

"No."

Canada sighed - they had checked every room in the house except for a door at the end of the hall that Alfred had told all guests to stay out of. They had found nothing of where he was headed or what he planned to do.

Canada looked and England and France looked at England.

"Anglet-"

"Fine." England stalked off toward the forbidden room and stopped in front of the door. He checked for magical charms, just in case. Finding none, he put his hand on the handle and turned the knob. It slid open easily, and he got a sour feeling in his stomach when he realized that America had simply trusted people to respect his privacy.

France, however, had no qualms about privacy and swished passed England into the room, being the one to flick on the lights once again. They were stopped in their tracks when they saw the contents of the room.

It was clearly a little boy's bedroom. Toys were scattered in various places and a box of crayons sat at home on the desk by the window - a few model airplanes hung from the ceiling and the bed sported a blue and green striped design - slightly wrinkled as if it were used often. A baseball bat was propped in a corner with a mitt and baseball.

The nation's stared in awe before France whispered -

"I was right, non?"

"Shut it, Frog."

 **Well that's the end of chapter 2. Thanks again for all who have Reviewed, Favorited or Fallowed this story. I hope you have enjoyed it so far.**

 **As always please review!**

 **-OnceInABlueMoon**


	3. Mythical Beings are Real

**Well here is chapter 3... I don't have anything much to add rather than I don't own anything besides the idea...**

 **Please read the Authors note at the end. Thank you.**

Alfred knew it was only a matter of time before the Nations came looking for him. He could feel the extra appendages on his back twitch in annoyance at the thought. Luckily, the movement was somewhat nullified by the bindings he had them in and the seven layers of fabric he wore.

Danny was his second secret. He had been hoping to keep his son grounded a little longer, but fate wouldn't have it. _It_ became evident that Danny needed to be taught how to fly when he had caught the boy trying to teach himself by jumping out of trees.

Which lead the duo to Idaho's Bear River Mountain Range. The mountain's offered great privacy and room for flight.

Alfred look over at Danny and gave a small genuine smile at his cup of coffee when his son slipped Strudel - the unicorn - a strawberry.

Despite his strict 'disbelief' in magic and his denial of it, Alfred was deeply immersed in the magical world - not Junipur, his long standing fairy companion.

"How are you going to pull this off?" Junipur asked, her voice sounding like a multitude of tinkling bells.

America sighed before slipping a bluetooth in his ear - a percussion to make sure people didn't think he was crazy… He had used it to fool England on several occasions when the Brit had caught him speaking to Junipur.

The little fairy kept speaking. "I mean, they will probably understand about Danny after you explain it to them, but the wings?" She flapped her own in emphasis.

"I Don't know," America huffed. Explaining the kid would be easy - if the others were willing to listen instead of jumping to conclusions. The wings on the other hand… he could imagine them freaking out.

Junipur looked at him, disapprovingly tiny hands now on her hips. "You didn't plan this out, did you!?"

Alfred looked down sheepishly.

"You alright, dad?" Danny asked, looking up from his last bite of waffle to see his father. Unfortunately, in his moment of distraction, Strudel took the opportunity to eat Danny's last piece.

America's mouth turned upward a bit. "Alright dude, you ready to head out?"

Danny looked down at his fork, then at the unicorn, who was looking anywhere but at him. "Almost." The boy bolted from his seat and skipped over to the glass case in the breakfast area and grabbed a Banana-nut muffin before coming back over.

"Ready." The group stood up, father and son taking a pair of backpacks. Alfred walked up to the front desk and checked out.

They were soon out to the truck. America went around back and put down the trunk, allowing a ramp to slide down. Strudel trotted up while Alfred pretended to be busy inspecting park of the truck. He closed the back and nodded once to the unicorn - looking as if he were satisfied that everything was in order before slipping into the driver's seat, switching the unneeded ear piece for a set of keys.

They all neglected to see a black chevy start up, pulling out of the hotel parking lot behind them.

* * *

England was not happy with the President of the United States. Apparently, when the President says he will get you a plane, he means having a person come and retrieve you and your belongings at 4 in the morning. The pounding on America's door was a rude awakening. Luckily, everything they had packed was still in their suitcases. The downside was they didn't get any breakfast until they boarded their flight, and even then, it was crappy plane food.

They arrived in Idaho about 9:30 and found a rental car waiting for them. Canada took the wheel and was able to find a Starbucks - one of the few places the countries deemed acceptable to purchase food. It was another 30 minutes before they found the hotel Alfred was staying at.

When arriving, they were afraid they had completely missed their american family member until France spotted the bright yellow monstrosity a few parking spaces up.

"What do we do now?" Canada asked - it didn't feel right stalking his brother. "Should we go in?"

"Are you daft? We need to wait out here; we're liable to be spotted if we walk in."

"There!" France exclaimed in excitement. He pointed toward the revolving door of the hotel, and sure enough, England was able to make out Alfred's blond mop of hair and customary bomber jacket - even though it was almost 21 degrees Celsius this morning.

It was then that he saw who owned the room in America's house as they walked close. Standing at about 4 feet 9 inches, a mini-America came walking in line with Alfred - the missing unicorn and a fairy were traveling with them. However, there were some noticeable differences between the two. Mini 'Merica had slightly darker hair and nantucket was missing.

The glasses were also not present, allowing the trio to see dark navy blue eyes - a large contrast to Al's sky blue.

To their surprise, America, instead of getting in the vehicle like the Fairy and his miniature, walked around back and opened up the back of the trunk. A ramp slid out and while Alfred turned to 'look' at something. The unicorn went up into the bed of the truck with practiced ease. When the unicorn was up, Alfred close the back, nodded at the creature to make sure it was secure, then slipped into the driver's seat.

"But… but… he just… I… how?" England stared dumfounded at the back of America's head.

As far as Arthur knew, America had stopped believing in magic and fairies during the revolution. On several occasions, he had tried to get the boy to rekindle his belief in the magical world, but had been harshly turned away when Alfred had stood his ground laughing about England's invisible friends.

Yet Alfred had never said he didn't believe in fairies - giving away a huge hint lying in the open that he _did_ think magical creatures were real.

"Well, he does hide his sight better than you Angleterre, oui?" France grinned. England blushed, a redness creeping up his cheeks.

The superpower pulled out of the parking lot and Canada, who was just as shocked as Arthur had been at jump starting the car, noticed that the american was almost out of sight.

They trailed the Alfred in tense silence - England muttering about what a bloody lying git America was and how he was going to get the longest talking to of his life. Matthew was somewhat hurt that Alfred was keeping secrets from him - he thought he was the closest person to his brother in the world.

And then there was France; he was only slightly interested in the magical side of things - it was a horse with a horn. He was more interested in the kid America had with him and how it could have happened…

It was a mystery, and the FCE, or FACE were going to figure it out.

 **Authors Note: alright readers, that was a lot to take in and might be confusing for some. And I slightly agree this started out as 'I want America to disappear and for people to go looking for him' fanfic. Then I thought** ** _why did he go missing_** **? Of course the possibility of a** ** _child_** **stole into my head, and I was like 'okay, I can use that, and then a friend recommended the idea of wings because why would America disappear if he had been keeping the secret for so long anyway? Aaaannnddd America has magic because I honestly like the idea of him being able to use magic as an awesome ability.**

 **And now that I'm done ranting feel free to leave comments or suggestions, they are very much appreciated.**

 **\- OnceInABlueMoon**


	4. Caught

**I don't own anything… :(**

Chapter 4

Canada was glad when his brother finally decided to stop. The group has been following the montage for the past 3 hours, and Matthew could feel several cramps in his legs. Add a winding road that was slightly rocky, and France was rapidly turning green... England only feeling slightly better.

Matthew trailed behind and parked the car a few spaces off.

"Can we get out of the car, s'il vous plaît?" France groaned from his place in the back.

"In a moment - we have to wait and see what Alfred will do next." Canada prayed his brother would take action soon. He could feel the cramps travel from his calf to his left foot - causing it to painfully contract inward. Evidently, the unicorn seemed to decide for America. It jumped, making the truck wobble precariously.

Soon after, the two people and the fairy followed. Canada only then allowed himself and the others out of the car (he had to employ the use of the child lock to keep the older nations in the vehicle).

After gathering their bearings, England and France both straightened up to see an impatient Canadian waiting for them. Soon they were trailing, following the group discreetly into a small camp store.

It was then that Canada realized just how ill-prepared the trio was in taking on this mission. Motioning for England and France to quietly go forward, Canada's snuck around the shop, gathering everything possibly needed - for once, thanking his ability to blend in and not be noticed

He went to the checkout to purchase everything, glad that the president supplied all expenses. He had just spent a little less than $2,000 USD (ugh, why was American money so weird?) on camping supplies and provisions. Off to the side, a slight crash came; Canada grab the stuff and went toward it, taking care to avoid Alfred and the boy at his side.

Making his way over to the various tents, Canada found the two countries on the ground attempting to strangle each other - during their fight ,they had to caused a tent to fall off the shelf.

"Both of you, stop it!" Canada whispered urgently, peeking from behind the shelf to make sure Alfred was still in the store. When he turned back, Arthur and Francis were looking down at there feet, somewhat sheepishly.

"Thanks to you ,our cover could have been blown - I thought you were better than that. Treat it like a spy mission, if you must." England's face lit up at the thought and France buried his face in his hands, knowing things were going to be much worse now.

Earlier argument forgotten, England motioned for his companions to follow him as he made his way out of the store, a good thirty feet behind the American.

"Arthur. do you think we could hear what they're saying?" Canada asked. Despite his earlier misgivings. he wanted to figure out what else his brother was hiding. England nodded quickly, muttering something under his breath; and suddenly, it was like everything was amplified around them.

"Daaad," a voice impatiently wavered over the small trio, "can I please take off all these layers? I'm going to die." The group looked at one another, shocked to hear the boy speak for the first time. France is about to speak with Canada cut him off. wanting to hear Alfred's answer.

"When we get to the campsite, Danny, remember what I told you about people seeing. You're lucky you're not grounded for jumping out of trees!" America sternly lectured. Everyone sensed his tone of voice change.

"But when you were little yo-" the boy name Danny started to retort.

"Don't start that, dude - yes, I climb trees when I was your height, but even I wasn't crazy enough to jump out of them."

England couldn't help but nod in agreement, he remembered a little Alfred climbing trees… almost giving him a heart attack several times in the process; however, the next sentence set him on edge, once again worrying for America's safety.

"Besides, cliffs or outcroppings are much better to jump off."

England let the spell go, stopping for a moment in disbelief.

"We need to have a chat with him, non?" France whispered. He remembered Alfred has like to climb trees, but,cliff jumping? It was a great way to kill yourself, even if you couldn't technically 'die.'

Canada decided then that it wouldn't do to have the others know that America had invited him cliff jumping on several occasions. He had, of course, always declined, finding the 'sport' something he wished not to do. Now, he wondered if he should have gone.

Arthur started up again his stride with more purpose, Francis and Matthew followed just a quick step behind. Another hour passed, going by what seemed like years of dry bush and wild rodents before Alfred stopped. The european nations were very glad - Canada was the only one who had been dressed for hiking.

The place that was ahead of them was secluded and out of the way. They had left the trail markers some time ago, stumbling blindly after Alfred, trying their best not cause any noise. Canada, again, was the only one not having any difficulty with the task at hand.

The secluded place was one of the most beautiful the three had ever seen. A small stream of water flowed past and the left side was rockwall - leading up into… you guessed it : a rocky outcrop.

Canada, England, and France were able to creep much closer now; hiding in the cover of the trees, America immediately started setting up a tent, pulling out several items that were in his backpack. Arthur realized that the object in question must have been similar to the enlargement charm in the cabinet back at home. This was confirmed when America unpacked several other items such as a cook stove, firewood, rope, and sleeping bags out of his bag.

"Dad…" the group started, having forgotten that Danny was there.

"Yes," America answered, not bothering to glance up from his task.

The group turned their attention to Danny, who quickly took off his jacket and shirt to expose… another shirt? This went for several minutes, each article of clothing shrinking in size.

"Mon Dieu!" France exclaimed, finding himself wondering how the boy had not passed out yet. The clothing line finally quit and England counted 20 shirts in the pile on the ground. Mini 'Merica was now only wear tank top that wasn't normal. It was missing shoulder straps - instead, it wrapped around the neck.

Two sets of bandages were wrapped around the boy's stomach and chest. Danny seemed to hesitate now, glancing around suspiciously. The trio hunkered down, further into the underbrush - France looking scandalized that he was being forced in such close comfort. The unicorn trotted up to the boy and gently nuzzled at his head with a soft muzzle. Smiling, Danny scratched behind the creature's ear.

"Thanks, Doodle." France and Matthew had to hold back their laughter.

England covered his mouth, shaking from erupting a sob of laughs. When he finally caught his breath, he whispered out hoarsely, "American n-named his unicorn s-Strudel."

"Shut up," France hissed, not wanting to be caught.

Canada, wanting to stop the two from bickering, directed six eyes back on Danny, just as the first set of bandages fell to the ground. The second pair soon fell, allowing _something_ to snap out from behind him. It took a moment for the three countries to register what it was.

Wings…

England stared with his mouth open, awestruck at the sight. He had heard stories of winged people, but he'd never seen one - he turned to France and only had slight warning before the taller Nation crashed down on top of him. Luckily, he was able to stop the French frog from blowing their cover… but the relief was short-lived when he heard another crash to his left.

Shifting as best he could to see what happened, he peered over to where the sound had come from; Matthew was crumpled on the ground.

' _Of course,'_ Arthur sighed - of all the crucial moments needed to remember, the canadian he had forgotten.

The sound of crunching leaves came into focus, and England was staring into the face of an unsmiling America.

"Hullo…"

* * *

 **Thank you to all who have reviewed and Favorited/Followed.**

 **Questions:**

 **Magicflyingmintbunnies:** How come America didn't sense the nations on his land? If he actually does embody the land and people and basically what is America, shouldn't he feel something out of place? Like a nation stepping on it?

 **Answer: America didn't sense them because he is used to them coming to his country frequently. Canada and himself flip borders all the time and he doesn't consider England or France a threat.**

 **For example: Russia wouldn't necessarily register Ukraine crossing his border; however, when Belarus crosses his borders, he would sense her because he perceives her as a threat.**

 **America expected at least the G8 nations to come after him - he was counting on sensing one of the other five, yet, as they only sent France, Canada, and England, he didn't sense them in the way of blocking of the familiar feeling.**

 **I hope that answers your question.**

 **Follow**

 **or**

 **Comment - it's your fantastical choice!**

 **Of course, doing both is good, too.**

 **Thanks -**

 **OnceInABlueMoon**


	5. Uncle Artie

**Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Chapter 5 -**

America stared down at Arthur, who was practically being crushed under the weight of the Frenchman on top of him. Canada lay on the ground in a crumpled heap. Not the best way to find out that your brother has a son… with wings.

Alfred wasn't so much as mad as distressed, however. Sure, he felt betrayed by the fact that no one trusted him enough to leave him alone - he even recalled England saying at one point that ' _any day without that git bothering me is a good day.'_ He'd never take it personally, because he always tried his darn hardest at meetings to be untolerable.

It was a good way to keep other nosey countries from entering his personal business.

Yet, that _had_ to come crashing down when his three dysfunctional family members had showed up all of a sudden, completely unannounced.

"Dad, who are those people?" Danny asked as America appeared from the woods again, dragging Matthew by a leg and England staggering behind him alongside France.

"These are your uncles." He paused for a moment to drop the leg and let England set France down (which, was just dropping him in a heap on the hard ground. Needless to say, the Frenchman _really_ didn't appreciate that). "Would you mind going to grab some water, Danny? We need to wake them up."

The little boy scampered off and America turned his attention to England, who was looking on at his son with something similar to awestruck wonder before turning to him.

"When-how-who-why… Wings?" was all the British could push out before going back to his staring fest - one that was starting to creep Alfred out.

"Dude - hey, dude." England looked at him again.

"You have'ta stop actin' creepy, or I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"Sorry... It's just - how is it that you've been able to keep this a secret? How long has this been a _thing_? When did this happen? Why the does he have bloody wings, and who-the-bloody-hell did you do _it_ with?" Arthur finished, out of breath, and had to take a quick gulp of air while America slowly processed everything that had been asked.

His cheeks grew a fiery red in color when he realized the last question. "Hold your horses, dude! First off, there was no _who_ \- Danny is the personification of Washington DC. Danny's been around since the place was founded in 1790, and I don't know why he has wings."

"Here you go, dad!" Alfred turned around and found Danny with a bucket of water from the stream, smiling slightly. The sparkle in his eye had temporarily resurfaced.

"Let'em have it." The smile on the boy's face was never bigger as he proceeded to dump the bucket on both unconscious Nations. America heard a breath being released behind him and could feel relief radiating off of England at being spared from being doused in the cold water.

* * *

Canada woke up with a bucket full of water to the face. Coughing, he sat up, trying to expel the liquid from his windpipe - never a pleasant nor fun experience.

Next to him, he heard another person sputtering; he quickly pulled off his glasses and wiped them with his shirt - only slightly less wet than him - so he would be able to see better. Instead of helping the person next to him, Matthew found himself face to face with the grinning Danny - if he remembered his name correctly - and America in the background trying not to laugh.

"Sacre bleu, what has happened to my beautiful hair?!" ...And there was France, dramatic as per usual.

The canadian glanced over at the french man before his eyes landed on the boy who was now standing by his brother. America was having too much fun with this whole thing.

The only thing he was able to get out was, "Explain, please."

* * *

"So, you guys are my uncles, right?" The sun had set, and the five silhouettes were outlined around a now roaring fire.

"Oui, that's right - haven't you ever heard of us?" Francis questioned, somewhat subdued about being wrong about the kid. *cue England's cheer of victory in the background*

"I've seen you guys passing some pictures, but Dad's never really talked about you."

...Cue the disapproving glance from England, the saddened look from France, and the betrayed look from Canada. America just shrugged his shoulders - "There was never any need."

More glaring.

"Well, you know me, but I don't really know you. Why don't we start there?" The four (somewhat) adults turned to look at Danny, who was giving them the puppy dog eyes - a silent plea not to fight.

"Well, that's a good place as any to start, I guess," Canada spoke up. He had been sitting quietly across from Alfred. "I'm Mathew otherwise known as Canada.

"Cool Uncle Mattie - m'kay."

France went next. "I'm Francis, also known as France." England was relieved when the frenchman didn't try to give the boy some unnecessary extravagant name to call him - it honestly quite surprised him at all that France was being decent, for once.

"Uncle Francis... got it."

"And I'm Arthur, better known as the personification of England." The trio waited for Danny to say something, but the boy had adopted an expression of deep thought his face.

Suddenly he looked England in the eye with such intensity that it was like a physical blow. "Can I call you Uncle Artie?"

And _there_ was the signature "ohonhonhon." England felt an eye twitch and counted to ten, curbing his impulse to sock the French frog in the jaw.

"Yes, that's perfectly fine."

It was quiet again for some time. The sounds of the crickets chirping along with the rustling of the grass was peaceful - the only thing that stopped it from being completely normal was the fact that Danny had wings, not to mention the fact that he even _existed_. The three nations weren't sure what color they were, due to the fact that they were freaking out earlier.

An unsaid and unanswered question still hung in the air, however.

England, of course, was the one to ask it. "Umm… do you by any chance have wings, too, Alfred?"

Alfred looked like a deer caught in headlights, so Danny answered for him.

"'Course he does! They're _**gigantic**_." Danny raised his hands and spread his own wings wide, as if he could demonstrate how large they were.

America's face turned red yet again as the trio looked back at him, and England could help but noticed he'd been doing that a lot lately. The trio had also noticed that America was acting the complete opposite of how he acted at meetings.

 _What had they gotten themselves into?_

* * *

 **Well, here's the long awaited 5th chapter - thanks to everyone who asked for the update, because you sped up the process and got my butt in gear. I'm glad that people think this story is worth reading.**

 **Nothing much to add, other than that I don't own Hetalia. If I did, well… who knows? Either way, I wouldn't be on this. Or typing it in English. But, as always:**

 **Please**

 **Follow**

 **or**

 **Review!**

 **Thanks -**

 **OnceInABlueMoon**


	6. Jump

**So it feels like forever since I've updated this thing and hopefully no one is too terribly upset. Thanks for sticking with me.**

 **Chapter 6**

"A-Alfred, are you _sure_ this is a good idea?" England stuttered for the sixth time in the last ten minutes.

"Of course I'm sure!" The group had just reached the top of a particular high outcropping and Alfred's three relatives - along with Danny - looked down at the steep three-hundred feet. The only reason England had not protested against this sooner was because he had no idea of where America was taking them in the first place.

If he had known, of course, no one would be up there now. But he hadn't. Shame.

"You're really going to let me jump off this, Dad?" Danny asked in a daze, once again peering over the edge.

"Totally!- this is where I learned to fly, and this is one of the only places I could think of where we wouldn't get caught. Or arrested, for that matter. Besides, it's a the perfect day for a flight."

England couldn't help but agree with the assessment of the weather. It was nice outside - not too hot - and the wind was breezing by gently. It would be great for his nephew to practice in. England let his gaze drift over the boy's wings again.

Now that it was light out, it was clear to see that his wings had the distinct look of a golden eagle. His light brown feathers near the shoulder blades faded into a dark, coffee-color at the tips. White feathers were splayed out in several random places, like a painter unsure of how to start a new masterpiece.

...Which brought Arthur to another thought. Why hadn't America show them his wings when they had asked? Alfred had always been a proud Nation, and England would have thought that he would have been pretty smug to show them off in the first place. He asked him this, expecting an answer. Instead, his cheeks became a pasty white and his eyes gained a haunted sheen which was not caught by anyone, except England. He stuttered out a lame excuse, before scrambling into a standing position and disappearing into the forest.

The countries all stared after him until Danny spoke up.

"Dad doesn't like anybody knowing about his wings… It's kinda a personal thing, I guess…"

"Makes sense… he'd never really shown anyone before, hadn't he?" Canada mused. "He must of tried, but got too nervous."

France, however, disagreed. He claimed it was because they weren't in mint condition and Alfred was embarrassed. (All his doves _do_ spend an expensive time preening).

As for Arthur, he tended to look on the darker side of things. From Alfred's expression and the way he had just fled, _something_ had happened. No one he knew had held his gaze with a broken look in a long time. Which brought the group to ignoring that problem for now, while standing on the cliff.

America came back into view, face just a little bit more color in it, but not much. He stood next to his son, gazing across the horizon, not saying anything.

"Maybe you should have Danny start somewhere closer to the ground - y-ya know. In case he

doesn't get it the first time. The fall wouldn't be that bad, then," Canada spoke up, worried for the child's safety. France only nodded in agreement, slightly sick just from looking down at the dizzying drop.

"Aw, come on. I'll be fine. It's not like dad's gonna let me go SPLAT." Danny smashed his hands together for emphasis - everyone blanched slightly at that mental image.

Alfred was the first to shake it off. "Of course he'll be fine! I'll be ready to catch him, anyways."

Funny. That didn't do much to reassure Arthur.

"Whenever you're ready, just jump," Alfred said shedding his jacket coming to stand next to Danny. England couldn't make out any distinct features of America's wings, save it for their brown color.

The bloody imbecile was purposely keeping them tucked - making him appear to be wearing a feathery cape. On the bright side, however, Francis's theory was proved wrong, because all of Alfred's feathers were each in their proper place.

Matthew's theory was also disregarded, because he seemed to have no problem letting them see - even if only as a feathery mass.

Only England's prediction was left - and becoming more plausible by the second…

"Wooohoooo!" England was startled from his thoughts just in time to lay eyes on Danny jumping. He couldn't stop his natural reaction to the situation and automatically lunged forward to catch the kid falling right over the edge.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. Please don't be mad. *Hides in a corner* Who am I kidding though, it's been over a month since I lasted updated. Thanks for all your support and comments.**

 **I'm so glad you're liking this! As always:**

 **Please**

 **Follow**

 **or**

 **Review**

 **Thanks -**

 **OnceInABlueMoon**


End file.
